Stewie's Wild Adventure
by Ferrari91169
Summary: Stewie's Wild Adventure, sorry the first chapter is a bit dull but it's the first story I've written since early 2006.
1. The Book is Complete

Don't know how good this story will be, I'm a little rusty. The last story I wrote was in the beginning of 2006 so it's been a while. Hope you like it. This chapter is a little dull, but I promise I'll make it much better as I go on. I'll try and get chapter 2 done and submitted within the next few days. Please Review!

**Disclaimer**** - I do not own any of the Family Guy characters in the story.**

An ordinary day in the Griffin house.

Brian: Finally, I'm finished with my book.

Stewie: Really, it took long enough. What was it three or four years?

Brian: Shut up, I don't see you with a finished book that's going to be published.

Stewie: Aw, but that's where you're wrong. (Pulls out a book)

Brian: Stewie's guide to world domination...you've got to be kidding me.

Stewie: Nope, and it's in hardcover next week.

Brian: At least mine is something people will be interested in. I finally though of a perfect name for it.

Stewie: What would that be dog?

Brian: One Night in Paris

Stewie: Are you kidding me, you're naming it after a porn movie.

Brian: What! No! The book is about a night in Paris, what are you talking about?

Stewie: You haven't seen the Paris Hilton tape. It's all over the internet...

Brian: Damn it took forever to think of that name. Now what am I going to call it.

Stewie: How about "The Book about one night, that took 3 years to write"?

Brian: You know, that sounds good but it's a little long, think it'd fit on the cover?

(Peter enters room)

Peter: Hey guys what are you doing?

Brian: Talking about our books.

Peter: Oh, well then this is clearly not a conversation for me. Can we talk about TV?

Brian: Um ok, what about it?

Peter: Did you hear Rosie's quitting The View?

Stewie: Oh God, no way! Are you serious, she can't!!

Peter: Nope, no joke she's quitting.

Brian: Huh, wouldn't know, don't watch the show.

Stewie: How can you not watch it man.

Peter: Yeah, that's so uncool.

Brian: Well I've gotta go call my publisher.

(Lois enters room)

Lois: That's good you finally finished your book Brian, I can't wait to read it.

Stewie: Oh yeah I know, 300 pages dedicated to one night.

Peter: 300 pages! That's about 300 pages to many for my liking. If you make a movie I'll be sure to catch it on TNT though.

Stewie: Well I'm glad to say my book is coming out on movie soon.

Brian: Oh wow, can't wait to watch a movie about world domination. Been waiting for that all my life.

Lois: Oh, I'm sure it'll be a cute movie Stewie.

Stewie: Cute!! No it will not be cute!!

(Brian leaves room)

(Meg enters room)

Meg: I'm going out everyone, be back for dinner.

Lois: Where are you going honey?

Meg: Well I met this girl on myspace and we're going to meet at starbucks.

Brian (talking loudly from kitchen): I'll come with you after this phone call, I could use a coffee.

Brian (talking on phone): No it's not a pornography, it's about a romantic night in Paris, France.

Stewie: Oh, told you.

(Brian and Meg leave a few minutes later)

Stewie: So where is Chris?

Lois: I'm not sure he left earlier. I think he said him and some friends were going to see a movie.

Peter: And he didn't invite me?

Lois: Well you're not always to pleasent in the theatre, what with all your talking, eating, and passing gas.

Peter: Well excuse me if I like to know what's going on in the movie, and I eat the food the theatre provides for me.

Stewie: This is boring I'm going up to my room.

Lois: Okay honey.

(Stewie leaves room)

Peter: Hey, wanna do it.

Lois: WHAT!!!!

Peter: Well all the kids are gone

Lois: Stewie's right upstairs.

Peter: We could lock him outside.

Lois: I'm not locking my son out.

(Lois leaves room)

Peter: I'm going to the bar.

(Peter leaves room)


	2. Only One Apple Juice

**Chapter 2**

(Later on, at Starbucks)

Brian: I'd like a quad grande non fat no foam latte please.

Barista: And you mam?

Meg: I'll have a double chocolate chip frappuccino.

Barista: Ok, that will be eleven dollars and eighty seven cents.

(Meg hands barista a twenty dollar bill)

Barista: Here's your change, you can pick your drinks up over there.

Brian: May I have the password to your Wi-Fi connection, I'd like to get online.

Barista: We charge five dollars.

Brian: Ok

(Hands barista the money)

(Barista whispers to Brain)

Brain: Your kidding right? That's the password?

Barista: Yep

Brian: Wow, how unappropriate.

Barista: I know.

Brian: What do you tell kids?

Barista: To wait until they are married

(Brian and Barista both laugh)

(Back to the Griffin's house, now in Stewie's Room)

Stewie: Ok, now all I need is two bottles of apple juice.

(Stewie heads down to the kitchen)

Stewie: Mom, I want two apple juices.

Lois: Okay sweetie

(Opens the fridge and takes an apple juice off the top shelf)

Lois: Here you go, you want me to put the straw in?

Stewie: Why yes I'd like...wait I need two apple juices.

Lois: You only need one for now, but you can have another when you're done.

Stewie: But, uh...I want one for Rupert...yeah that's it, one for Rupert.

Lois: Oh, okay. Oh no, looks like there isn't any left.

Stewie: What!! How can there not be any left woman. I demand you go to the store and get more now.

Lois: Stewie you shouldn't demand things, that won't get you anywhere. Try asking politely.

Stewie: I'll show you polite bitch.

(Throws the apple juice at her)

Lois: Ow. I think you need a time out.

Stewie: No wait, I'm sorry, I just need my apple juice and I'll be on my way

Lois: Only because you said sorry.

(Lois hands stewie the apple juice and he runs back upstairs with it)

Stewie: Okay rupert I only have one apple juice so this will make for a difficult choice.

(Stewie paces back and forth)

Stewie: Should I use this for the time machine or for the teleportation device? I can only get one of them working, with one bottle of apple juice so I'll have to decide which one.

(Stewie thinks to himself)

Stewie: With teleportation I could go anywhere I want, but with a time machine I could go back to the past, or into the future. It's such a hard choice.

(Stewie looks at you. That's right, he looks at YOU)

Stewie: I've got it. You can help me. Do you think I should go back in time with the time machine, or teleport to Bill Gates' house and finally do away with him? The choice is all yours.

Me: Post your answer by May 2 at 12:01 AM. At 12:02 AM on May 2 I will check to see which has the most votes (teleportation device or time machine) and then start writing the story with the most popular of the two. Also, please tell me what you think so far.


End file.
